Black Heart Romance
by x.Midnattsol.x
Summary: Light y Misa viven juntos durante la ausencia de un destacado detective que persiga a Kira. Las dudas de la chica con respecto a los sentimientos de su novio hacia ella aumentan. Por su parte, Light parece bastante convencido en el hecho de que no la ama.


**Nada de Death Note nos pertenece. Todo es propiedad de su respectivo autor, Tsugumi Oba.**

* * *

**Black Heart Romance**

Ruido y más ruido únicamente era lo que podía oír en aquél momento, procedente de los automóviles que pasaban a varios metros bajo su ventana, en la calle, y tras de sí, de aquél aparato a través del cual se informaba cada día sobre los sucesos acontecidos, así como de aquellos delincuentes que habían sido capturados por la justicia.

¡Ja! Justicia... Aquella no era más que una errónea creencia sobre la que se escudaban la policía y aquellos que decían cumplir con las verdaderas normas de la sociedad. Todos, eran una simple panda de estúpido. Él, y nadie más, tenía el poder suficiente para cambiar el mundo, para instaurar la verdadera justicia y acabar con todo el mal y sus hacedores. Él, era el futuro dios del mundo.

Sonrió contemplando de refilón el reflejo que las titilantes luces de la gran ciudad que se vertían sobre sus ojos.

A su espalda oyó un ruido de alguien levantarse, quizás para cerrar aquella ventana a través de la cual él miraba. Posiblemente ella argumentaría que tenía frío. Ella, Misa, aquella que a él había acudido por propia voluntad con ánimos de convertirlo en lo que él más ansiaba.

Ella sintió el cristal helado de la ventana bajo sus manos y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Sí, era obvio; ya fuese día o noche, su ropa siempre era ajustada y demasiado provocativa; y últimamente el frío la afectaba como nunca antes. Porque una de las palabras que podía definir a Yagami Light era precisamente esa.

Frío.

No importaba lo que Misa hiciera o dejara de hacer, el trato siempre era el mismo. Light sólo se limitaba a hacer lo necesario para tenerla bajo control y eso no significan más que vacías palabras a las que Misa se aferraba cada día. Pero no era suficiente y eso era justamente lo que ella estaba temiendo aceptar.

Light la notó acercarse, olió su caro perfume con el que siempre solía envolverse, posiblemente en un intento por raptar un poco de su atención. Mas él siempre seguiría centrado en su único objetivo. O eso creía pensar.

No la miró, únicamente se limitó a seguir con su mirada fija en la nada, atravesando la inmensidad, aquellas barreras vetadas para los demás humanos pero únicamente abiertas para él. Por que, a pesar de ser uno de ellos, gozaba del don que le otorgaba juzgar las almas según su criterio, el de la verdadera justicia.

-No deberías estar aquí. Acuéstate, es tarde y posiblemente enfermarás si sigues así -en su voz se notaba lejanía, casi el eco de unos gélidos pensamientos vagamente expresados-. Mañana tenemos trabajo, Misa.

No es que en realidad le importara el hecho de que ella se encontrara mal; mas sus planes podrían retrasarse si algo imprevisto ocurría a última hora. Como, precisamente, eso. Tampoco se podía notar amabilidad en sus palabras, únicamente una orden suave, que no por el hecho de ser cuidadosamente encubierta con la idea de una vana ilusión, que podría tomarse por mera preocupación, dejaba de serlo.

Misa pudo sentir como una casi imperceptible calidez se anidaba en alguna parte de su cuerpo. Sí, Light tenía la capacidad de provocar en ella ese tipo de reacciones aunque fuese por unas simples frases pronunciadas con un casual tono de indiferencia.

Ella quería pensar que se debía al cansancio. Después de todo, su Light trabajaba cada día para lograr su ansiado objetivo y ella no podía permitirse interferir. Lo único que podía ser era precisamente lo que él le indicara. Mas aún si se estaba preocupando por ella.

Misa quería confiar en que así fuera; no, ella ansiaba desesperadamente que fuese así, aunque una parte de ella, una a la que nunca obedecía y que ya estaba difusa a causa del tiempo, insistiera en que nada de eso era cierto.

Negó con la cabeza, agitando sus mechones rubios. No pasaba nada si intentaba acercarse más a Light antes de ir a dormir.

"Soy sus ojos", pensó y de pronto se sintió más segura.

Él notó que ella no cedía a su mandato, algo que, a pesar de molestarlo, no le hizo perder los estribos. Intuía qué era lo que pasaba en aquellos instantes por la mente de la chica, razón por la cual se vio obligado a volver los ojos hacia ella, sin moverse, únicamente contemplándola de reojo.

Ante el silencio que ella guardaba, Light no tuvo más remedio que volver a ratificar su posición.

-¿Me has oído, Misa? -cuestionó, esta vez con un tono que no admitía un silencio por parte de la aludida.

A pesar de que ella podía ser predecible ante sus ojos, los cuales ya habían observado demasiado de su irritante comportamiento, quería hacerla expresarse, darle al menos la oportunidad de comunicarle sus pensamiento. El silencio a veces lo irritaba, y era esa una de la razones por la cual había accedido a vivir junto a ella.

Misa intentó ignorar el leve estremecimiento que le causaba el tono que había usado su novio. Se acercó hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de él.

-Light, ¿cuánto quieres a Misa? Porque Misa te quiere infinitamente... -su tono era el de siempre, ese que podía turbar a cualquiera por su ambigüedad; una voz que se podía confundir con la de una niña, pero que pertenecía a una mujer-. Sabes que Misa haría cualquier cosa por ti, ¿lo sabes, Light? Misa sólo quiere que Light sea feliz...

Su voz se perdió en alguna parte de la penumbra. Podría haber seguido hablando, como siempre lo hacía, pero esa noche no era como cualquier otra. Por alguna razón, la oscuridad le hacía ver con más nitidez lo que sus ojos se negaban a aceptar durante el día. Por más que pronunciara todas aquellas palabras que mucho significaban para ella, no era así para Light; ya no podía negarlo. Sus manos estrujaron sus mangas de encaje como si de esa manera la respuesta a su petición llegara más rápido.

"Él me necesita", ¿cierto?

El muchacho la escuchó con cierta pesadez. No era la primera vez que le oía semejantes palabras y, el hecho de tener que escapar siempre de ellas, lo comenzaba a cansar. No obstante, había descubierto que, últimamente, se encontraba dividido en dos. Una parte de sí se ilusionaba con el hecho de poder decir las palabras que siempre expresaba con sinceridad; la otra únicamente se limitaba a exterminar cualquier atisbo de emoción existente en él.

-Lo sé -respondió, girándose a verla. Si quería que ella creyera sus palabras, habría de actuar, como siempre-. Es porque sé lo que sientes por mí la razón por la cual he permitido acortar las distancias entre nosotros. Es por ello que decidí vivir contigo.

Dejó por unos instantes que sus palabras reposaran en el ambiente, como si con ello ayudara a Misa a reflexionar. Siempre intentaba desembarazarse de situaciones como esa de la manera más sutil posible, pues no estaba dispuesto a perder la importante carta que ella significaba.

-¿Me ves capaz de engañarte, Misa?

Se había vuelto, mirándola directamente a los ojos. En su atractivo semblante se mostraba tal determinación que sería casi imposible no creerlo. Mas no descartaba ningún acto espontáneo de la chica; ya había presenciado algunos de ellos.

Los ojos marrones de Misa reflejaron la inmensa emoción que embargó su menudo cuerpo. No supo en qué momento ocurrió, pero cuando volvió a tener plena conciencia de sí misma, ya tenía los brazos alrededor del cuello de Light, y gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Sí. Si no la amara no la habría llevado a vivir con él, no estaría en ese momento junto a ella. Él era su dios y sería el dios de toda la humanidad muy pronto y se convertiría ella en la persona que estaría a su lado. Ella era la clave que lo ayudaría a cumplir su objetivo. Y cuando así fuera, Light sería feliz y Misa el doble. Misa era primordial...

Esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, mientras aumentaba la intensidad del abrazo. Él la quería, la necesitaba, la protegía y se preocupaba por ella, podía asegurarlo ahora. Pero entonces... ¿por qué sentía aquella duda desgarradora que no la dejaba por mucho que el tiempo pasara?

-Light nunca engañaría a Misa-Misa -y no sólo lo dijo para responder la imperante pregunta de su novio, sino también para tratar de convencerse a sí misma de ello.

El aludido correspondió a su abrazo, sabiendo que así pronunciaría aún más las palabras que anteriormente había expresado, o eso quiso pensar. Una sonrisa calculadora acudió a sus labios, algo que Misa no pudo apreciar. Nuevamente, Kira, hacía aparición en sus pensamientos. La estrechó más contra su cuerpo, haciendo que ella hundiera el rostro en su hombro.

Misa nunca había representado un problema a la hora de controlarla. Si bien la chica le salía en alguna que otra ocasión con demasiado sentimentalismo, eso mismo era una carta ganadora para él. La tenía comiendo de su mano por el simple hecho de ser quién era.

En contraste con su novio, una sonrisa sincera adornaba los labios de Misa. Un suave murmullo comenzó a calmarla, una voz imposible de distinguir. Tal vez fuera Kira, que, como un ángel, se presentaba ante ambos para perpetuar el momento en que ella borraba cualquier atisbo de duda de su mente. Desde ese momento sería por completo un arma para él, quien le había dado la vida que ahora tenía; quien le había devuelto la razón para existir cuando todo parecía perdido. Eso era lo único que importaba. Light era su amor, su vida, su... todo.

Se acomodó suavemente en aquel hombro y su respiración se calmó. Ignoraba por completo que el haber correspondido a su abrazo no era más que una parte de la estrategia perfectamente planeada por Light para mantenerla bajo su control. Era evidente, al contemplar la expresión de aquel rostro al que Misa idolatraba, que nada de lo que aseguraba sentir por ella fuera cierto.

O eso era lo que Light pensaba.

Cierta perturbación se hizo presente en él cuando sintió el roce de los suaves cabellos de Misa. ¿En realidad no sentía absolutamente nada de aprecio hacia aquella muchacha? ¿Podía salir impune de cada una de las palabras que pronunciara? Quería creer que así era, cosa que el mismo Kira se limitó a ratificar al imaginarse el momento en el cual el mundo estuviera a sus pies y pudiera deshacerse de la chica.

Sólo entonces, sería por completo el dios del mundo, y Misa, un único muñeco con el que habría jugado.

* * *

Gracias por la lectura.


End file.
